Warmth
by Ephemeral Efflorescence
Summary: Mai realizes that she is not alone. She has someone beside her, to protect her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

— Warmth —

A soft gasp escaped her lips.

Mai shot up, pulling the blanket along with her, tightly clenched in her arms. Her heart ramming against her chest, Mai buried her face into the warm blanket. The smell of a familiar detergent and sweat tingled her nose.

Holding the blanket within her quivering hands was a comfort in it's own way. Her body was trembling from the impact and her breathing, hitched. She could feel her eyes burning up.

She had yet again experienced a _dream_. A precognitive dream. Rather, a nightmare. Useful for S.P.R; terrible for her to experience.

Wiping the tears off her cheek, Mai continued sobbing softly.

It was tough to dream, to collect information, to experience things and to die every time or for that matter, to be in a near death situation.

Even if she was being paid for it. Even if it was just a dream. Even if it was not _her_ reality, but it was the reality of someone_ else_.

Folding her knees, Mai hugged them against her chest. She could feel the warmth of her own body. She could feel the heaviness of her chest.

She looked around. The room was engulfed in a dreadful silence. It was completely dark except for the faint moonlight streaming in from the window.

Why did she experience such dreadful things all _alone_?

Why couldn't she have someone beside her, even while dreaming?

Mai took in deep breaths, trying to calm down her quivering body.

It was hard to experience death, even if it was just a dream. Even worse, she experienced dying a moment ago and now she was up and breathing. She was alive.

She was alive, but she had reasons to doubt it.

Maybe dying was her reality and waking up a dream. Maybe she was already dead. Maybe she hadn't realized it yet.

Mai broke down the moment the thought crossed her mind.

She sobbed, the tears failing to cease. Her body shook violently as she ran her arms all over it, as if to check whether she existed. She frantically reached for her neck and then her arm. Pressing her fingers against her wrist, she tried to feel the rhythmic pumping.

Pressing harder and harder, Mai felt the heaviness reaching her throat.

She began crying, her sobs getting louder each second as she couldn't hear or feel anything.

"Mai?" A soft familiar voice sent tremors down her spine. She swiftly turned her head towards the source of the sound, the tears continuing to streak across her cheeks.

Ayako leaned towards her, the blanket slipping off her chest. She reached out her hand towards Mai's wet cheeks.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. She caressed her cheeks placidly. Mai caught her hand in her own and continued sobbing.

"Am I _dead_?" Mai asked.

"What?" Ayako spluttered, surprised by the question.

"Am I dead?" She repeated, gripping her hand tightly in hers.

"No dear, of course you are not dead." Ayako said gently. She pulled Mai closer to her. Patting her head slowly, Ayako looked at her worriedly.

"How do you know?" Mai questioned, her voice strained with disbelief. "I can't even feel my own pulse!"

"You are not dead Mai," Ayako continued reassuringly, "See, I can feel your pulse." She caught her hand in hers and placed her fingers against her thin wrist. To reassure her, Ayako caught her fingers and placed them on the perfect spot on her wrist.

Mai bit her lips as she felt the something pulsating against her thumb. She pulled her fingers back from her wrist and clung to Ayako's hands.

"What happened?"

"I experienced dying just a few moments ago..." She sniffed. "It was horrible." She began sobbing once again.

Understanding the situation, Ayako pulled her into a hug. She placed Mai's head against her chest and kissed her forehead softly. Stroking her back slowly, Ayako placed her chin against her head.

Mai continued crying, successfully making a mess out of Ayako's pajamas.

"It's alright." Ayako whispered softly as she continued patting her back. "Stop crying. It's alright, I'm _here_ now."

Mai's sobs diminished as Ayako kept stroking her back reassuringly.

She clung to her, the strong, familiar smell of flowers infiltrating her nose. The smell reminded her of something. Something important. Mai smiled feebly as Ayako kissed her forehead once again.

Something _very_ important. She looked at Ayako and smiled. She had just realized it.

She was not alone.

She may be alone in her dreams — nightmares _disguised_ as dreams. She may have to experience terrible things all on her own, but things were different the moment she stopped _dreaming_.

Things were different the moment she snapped open her eyes.

Ayako was with her. Ayako was beside her. Ayako would stay with her.

She had nothing to worry about.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. Ayako smiled at her.

Mai clung to the soft fabric of her pajamas. She felt Ayako's warmth radiating through the thin fabric. Ayako was alive. She was alive. They were both alive.

She had nothing to worry about.

Ayako would protect her.

* * *

A/N — Liked it? One-shot based on a concept of the importance of having someone beside you.


End file.
